Deep Down
by Foxforth
Summary: What if Adam didn't die, and what if he also had a roll to play? warning: might have spoilers for the end of season 4
1. Insomnia

**Ok this is my first shot at writing fan fiction. Just want to see what its like. **

**For my story, Adams 16. I found it would make him more vulnerable, and unable to handle the truth. It would give Dean that big brother sense aswell.**  
**What if Adam _wasn't _killed by the Ghoul?**  
**Set a few hours later. **

**

* * *

**

Adam sat on the hood of the Impala, staring out at a sunrise with a thoughtful look on his face. His brothers were sleeping in the car, they were both extremely tired after fighting the Ghoul off him. But despite the fact that Adam also felt quite tired, he couldn't sleep.

Every time he tried, pictures of his mother flashed across his mind, contorted and morphed in gruesome ways. It was as if he's first encounter with a supernatural force left him scarred already. And in the life he was expected to live, that probably wasn't a good sign.

But maybe they would understand? He couldnt accpet that she was dead, it was natural for someone so young to feel that, right? Without John constantly around, he was always close to his mother, it was only normal he was in denial.

Glancing down, he had to twist his mouth in agony. Both his wrists were slit deeply, from where the Ghoul tried to bleed him dry. They ached and were stained in a dried red mess which he couldn't even bare to clean - the pain was like a white hot rage pulsing, every time he tried to move them. It didn't really bother Adam too much. His mind was too full to actually notice how much more it possibly hurt.

Besides being haunted every time he closed his eyes, his thoughts were always on the situation he was in. He now had two older brothers, but he had never felt so alone. He knew Sam would be there for him, but could he really trust both of them with everything? Earlier they had told him that in hunting, families had no secrets. But honestly was it worth it?

Anyway, he was so sure that Sam and Dean were going to tell him he couldn't hunt. That John didn't want him to be dragged into this. Even the mere thought of this idea made him furious. He was sixteen, and he didn't know much about hunting, but he could defend himself pretty well.

Although Sam tried to tell him that maybe he could hunt when he was older, he knew what Dean would say. It was obvious in the way he even looked at him: there was no way in hell he was letting him. He wasn't sure why Dean acted so angry towards him. He knew Sam would offer him help, someone to talk to, but Dean just shut him out and shouted at him for a lot of things. His big brother pretended he didn't exist.

Adam was caught up in his thoughts, that he didn't even hear the car door open, and jumped when he felt a hand on his shoulder. "What the.. Oh, Dean its just you." There was a hint of annoyance in his voice. Great. Dean had obviously noticed his brothers absence.

"Whats up, kid?" It was the one of the first times in the last few days that Dean had spoke to him in a calm voice. Minus the bitter tone. Adam actually thought his voice sounded caring.

"Cant sleep." he said hoarsely.

"I noticed that." he hesitated, then added "I know how you feel."

Adam looked shocked that Dean was trying to actually talk to him, but only for a second. Then his face returned to a stony expression.

"Do you really?" he didn't mean for his voice to be so cold, but he knew Dean didn't have all this piled on him in one week.

"Yeah, I do."

Adam's lip quivered. "Right."

Dean sighed. "Adam, I'm sorry for acting like a jerk to you. I know you've been through a lot. But I'm only trying to help you. I'm your brother, I'm supposed to care. But me and Sam,we lost our mom too." He felt like he was trying to talk to a little kid again. Days when it was just him and Sammy waiting for dad flickered through his mind.

Adam stared, and retorted darkly "You got revenge."

"And our revenge cost us years of living this life, years of following this one warped trail. When we finally avenged our mother it had cost us our father. It never ended. Nothing in this life ever just ends." It had that stern tone in it, as if a warning to his younger brother. Dean usually never opened up this much. He didn't even explain this to Sam. Hell, he wasn't sure he could talk to Sam anymore like he used to. Betraying him for Ruby pushed Dean away from him. It was if Sam didn't need him anymore.

He stared into the blue eyes of his baby brother, which were on the verge of looking wet.

"I don't mean to sound..... I can't... Its just.. losing both my parents in one week." His voice broke on the word parents. He couldn't fight back the tears any longer.

As if the last of his fury evaporated, Deans big brother instincts kicked in and he pulled the kid into a bear hug, letting Adam cry into his shoulder. He didn't know how long he stood there, holding his brother close to him. He felt almost hatred at him at first, having another secret brother was not something Dean could just stomach right then. Adam had the good life. He never had to know exactly what was out there, hiding in the dark. He was a proper son to John, he wasn't given the responsibility Sam and him had constantly on their shoulders since they were old enough to know. John wanted to protect Adam, and now he was being sucked into it too.

That made Dean realise that whatever normal life Adam had was gone, and there was no point being bitter about it. Suddenly, he felt his brother slightly snore, and Dean almost chuckled in surprise. He lifted him into the back seat of the car and laid him down, throwing his favourite jacket over him. Watching him sleep was the hard part, and he sighed again.

God, he was only sixteen.

Sam had been sitting there pretending to be asleep the whole time, and out of the corner of his eye, he almost thought he saw a single tear running down Deans face.


	2. The Dream

Adam stood in dark room, which looked like it hadn't been cleaned for years. Everything in it was covered in a think layer of dust - from a clearly unused grand piano, to the faded sofas. Even the ornaments on the mantle looked indistinguishable with all the dirt. It was over cluttered and had a funny smell that Adam just couldn't make out. He spent what felt like hours gazing around in a daze. Then he saw a yellow door on the left. Naturally, he opened it.

He stepped into a long dimly lit corridor decked with silver frames, which contained neither a photograph or a painting. At the end, there was another single yellow door, standing ajar. Proceeding forward, he walked down the hall cautiously. Only turning his head every now and again to look at the frames. He swore that if he could look at one long enough he could see a faint outline of two yellow eyes.  
"HELP ME!" A high pitched female scream was coming from the end door.

He snapped his head back, and started running towards it.  
He was reaching it, the door was nearly there. In a blink of an eye, Adam felt the room elongate, and he was staring at a small rectangle. Which was the door. In the distance. His stomach turned. He cant reach it. He wont be able to save whoever it was..

"ADAM, HELP ME!"His mind froze. He knew that voice. His heart felt as if it had stopped beating, as if terror was filtering through his whole body.  
His voice came out as a whisper, instead of a bellow.  
"Mmm...Mom?"  
"ADAM! PLEASE ADAM..NO!"  
His legs felt numb, but he sprinted as fast as he could to through the corridor. His head hurt, and his thoughts still frozen.

Now the door was at arms length. He could almost see inside it. Flames engulfed the whole room, and for a second he couldn't see his mother. But the screams were coming from the ceiling. His eyes slowly climbed the wall till it reached the top. She was on the roof, burning.. screaming. Sweat trickled from his forehead, and he was aware it was from his fury, not from the fire. He searched the room frantically, but their was nothing there to help him. He just stood there. Tears running down his face, staring at her helplessly till the wailing stopped. There was a soft noise.

A noise Adam would have never associated with this scene.  
It was the sound of gentle laughter.

He whipped around to see a man wearing a hood standing in the doorway. Adam felt rage pulse through his veins. How could this stranger laugh at a time like this?  
"Who the hell are you?!" he shouted at him. His hands were clenched into fists. The man simply shook his head, and took down his hood.  
Adam gasped and stared into the mans yellow eyes.

It took him a few seconds to realize he was staring at a twisted image of his own reflection (the eyes and the twisted grin he was wearing threw him off) Adam felt his heat beat faster than ever. It was his eyes that scared him the most. He felt them tear into his mind , as they shined their sickening yellow color.  
They grew bigger and bigger. They filled the room and grew till all Adam could see was the putrid color, mixed with the sound of his own screams.

Adam opened his eyes. There was a strong bright light shining in his face. It took him a few blinks to realize it was a flash lamp.  
"Whasgoinon?" he blurted out, sleepily.  
"Get up. Me and Sammy found a case." said the all too familiar voice of Dean Winchester (which for once, Adam thought, was quite cheery)

Adam had never jumped up so fast in his life. A case. He was going to be on a proper hunting case with his family for the first time. He threw Deans jacket off him, and lept out of the Impala.

The air around him felt so fresh, and he took in the green scenery, knowing it was going to be a good day.

* * *

**Well thats Chapter 2. Sorry for any spelling mistakes, and I tried to make it less cluttered.**  
**Review? :)**


	3. Lily

The Winchesters were parked outside a little forest, not so far from a town.  
Bobby had called them and said there was a woman called Vanessa Rodgers murdered in a house not so far away. The doors were locked, windows shut. No sign of enter.

They had stopped to check if they had fake IDs. Dean opened the compartment in the front and picked out two badges. Both Sam and Dean were wearing suits.

"So who are we this time?" asked Sam. Dean just laughed and pulled off towards the town.

This wasnt abnormal for Sam and Dean, but the youngest sibling was acting like a excited little kid. They had to make him stay in the car while they had to check the house out.

Adam watched his brothers ring the door bell from the backseat of the Impala. Agent Lars, and Agent Ulrich. He sighed. The guys had style, he had to admit.  
The door opened, and a young girl stood there. Adam breathed in. She was beautiful.

She was middleheight, and she had long brown hair that trailed down her back. She had a heart shaped face, and a pale white skin. Her sad, dark blue eyes were the perfect shape. He guessed she was the womans daughter.

He gazed at her for a few more minutes as Dean and Sam consoled her, and then they stepped inside the suburban house.

Adam felt like he was sitting there for ages. It grew a small bit darker, and it started raining lightly. Cars passed by the house, and their headlights blazed yellow blotches on the rain flecked window. Something about the lights made him remember the yellow of his dream. He had forgotten about it till now. The idea of a case had made him push it out of his mind.  
The man in his dream was him. Was this some sort of sign? He had heard Dean saying something about Demons having black eyes, but he had never heard him say yellow.

And why did he dream of his mother being killed by himself?  
Adam didnt get a chance to answer that mentally, because Dean slid into the car and slammed the car door. Sam did the same a half a second later.

"You had to ask could you see her room didnt you?"

"Hey! I only wanted to check it out, Sammy."

"But did you have to say it so abrubtly?"

"Yes!" Dean yelled. "What.. was I supposed to wait around hearing about her feelings all day like you do?"

"Bitch."

"Jerk"

"Guys.." Adam started. Both Sam and Dean turned around.

"Dork." they added.

Adam sighed, and put his head back on the seat of the car. "Where to next?"

"Graveyard." Sam answered. "Before we left I spotted she had a picture of her father, who was dead for 13 years before hand."

"So you think he killed the wife, for some reason?"

"Thats exactly what we think, Adam." Dean replied with the same sense of cheeriness in his voice.  
What was making him so damn happy about a ghost case?

They pulled up to a dirty looking graveyard. It was grey, and it made Adam feel sick looking at it. The remains of his mother were buried in one of these. The first, very noticable detail, was that there was hundreds of rows of graves, literally. Dead flowers lay next to rotten headstones, and bottles of holy water spilled over onto weeds and stray grass, poking there way up through the stones. All three of them sighed at the same time. - they had alot of searching to do.

Adam took the top right corner, the furthest away, Dean took the left, and Sam took both bottom ones. Adam called to Dean. "So who was that girl, that was at the house?"

Dean chuckled "Vanessas daughter, Lily."

"Lily Rodgers." Adam said to him self, and went back to checking headstones.

They searched for hours, till they found one grave etched with "Teddy Rodgers" on it.

"Thats him." Sam pointed, "thats the one."

"Adam, fetch the shovels, k?"

He trudged through another few graves back to the Impala, and he opened the hatch. His hand reached for the dirty old spades but before he could even pick them up, he had dropped to his nee's with a howl. There was a yellow fire burning in his head. It felt like his brain was going to crush his skull. He had to clench his eyes shut, he couldnt see. "Deaan! Saaaaam?!" He tried to scream at the top of his lungs, but it came out as a very low croaky yell. He felt his hands shaking, and his head slid and cracked against the back of the car.. Somewhere, out of unconscious-ness, he felt someone try and pull at him. And then it went black.

* * *

**Sorry its a little rough, I didnt have much time to spell check it, but thats chapter 3 down. I picked Lars Ulrich cause I know Dean likes Metallica. :)**  
**Reviews?**  
**Love, Foxforth x **


	4. Angels, and Skulls

Adam was standing on the edge of a pier, looking out to a big lake, surrounded by mountains.

How he got here, he didn't know. Nor did he want to know. He felt calm, almost happy staring into the blue depths of the water in front of him.

The man next to him was peering into the lake too, but instead of being transfixed, he was looking as if though he did not truly see the lake, but he saw beyond it. His brown hair had a certain gelled look to it, and his eyes were the same colour of the liquid bellow

They both watched in silence, and when Adam noticed the other face reflected in the water, he jumped.

"Who are you?" he demanded.

The man wore a suit, a long tan trench coat, and firm expression. "I'm here to talk to you." He answered in a tone just as stern.

"You didn't answer my question." Adam said louder and clearer than before

"_My name is Castiel. I am an angel of the lord_." his voice had a certain element to it, different to before. It was so matter of factly.

"Angel of the - ?"

"Sit down, son." Castiel cut in. He gestured to a chair that had not been there on the pier a few minutes before.

Adam hesitated, but then sat down. His mind buzzing full of questions, he opened his mouth. He was just about to tell the guy to shove his bullshit where the sun dont shine, when the man started talking again.

"You are of course, the third Winchester, Adam." It wasnt a question, and so it wasnt answered. He continued.

"Then you are to know this, and only you will know this. The end is coming, and its all up to you." Adam felt a strange sickening feeling, but straight away he couldnt believe it. Instead humour rose.

"What?" Adam laughed., shaking his head. "Your not serious. First you tell me your an angel, now this."

"I'm guessing since you haven't known them long, they probably haven't told you." He felt confused. What hadn't his brothers told him?

Castiels ever un-changing voice continued.  
"Its time for you to know more than you should." he stopped, obviously waiting for permission this time.

"Go ahead Castile, or whatever."

"You know how Mary Winchester died?"

"She was killed by a demon." he answered, a little too fast. She was burnt on the ceiling..to be exact..

"Yes, a demon. His name was Azazel, but most commenly known as 'Yellowed Eyed Demon'." Adam stared at him, with shock. The yellow eyed demon. The one from his dream.

Castiel just proceeded to talk, pretending not to notice. "She was killed because she had gotten in the way. He was trying to feed Sam demon blood, and she walked into the nursery." He didn't need the full story on how Mary had made a deal with him.

"Demon blood? Why?" His tone a little light. He was still a bit stunned from the yellow eyes bit.

"I cant tell you that, but there are other things to learn. And now its time to fill you in, youngest Winchester."  
With a sigh, Castiel told him all of the story.

When he finished, Adam looked at him wearily. It was like he was now scared of him or something.  
"So they....But....What do I have to do with this?"

Castiels face softened a little, which was strange. "There is something I must tell you, that you cannot mention to your brothers till the time is right."  
He knew this would be hard. Adam was so connected with the boys. But instead he nodded, so he leaned in and whispered in his ear for a few minutes.

When Castiel pulled back, Adam stared at him for a little longer, taking in his words.

"Is this real, or am I dreaming?"

The angel Castiel smiled and the background began to fade.

Deans face became into focus. He's cheery grin from the graveyard had disappeared. It was now replaced with a concerned look. For the second time, he got cut across.

"Are you okay, buddy?" hes voice dripped in sadness. At first, he didnt know why, but when he tried to sit up, his head felt like lead. He winced in pain.

"What..happened?" he asked.

Sam walked in the door, of what Adam now recognised as a hospital room. He had the same concerned look as Dean on his face.  
"Is he okay?"

Dean looked over his shoulder and sighed. "Split his head open Sammy, what do you think?" Split head? Adams mind felt fuzzy. How?

"I meant is he any better?" Sam said, glaring at his eldest brother.

"Well, while you were out getting coffee - because god knows what would happen if Sam didn't get his coffee. Adam woke up."

"What are you getting at?" Sam said, eyes narrowing.

"I'm saying how come your always conveniently going at times like this for refreshment?"

"Sorry I get dehydrated."

Dean opened his mouth, but this time Adam did the cutting across.  
"You know guys, when your finished happily arguing, would you spare me the trouble of finding out what the heck happened to me by myself?"

Both looked apologetic. Sam's shoulders even drooped.

"Your head hit the concrete and split open after you passed out."

Adam squinted, trying to remember. He couldn't, everything seemed blurry.

"What happened to me? Why did I pass out?"

"We don't know, we heard you call, and when we got there you were just lying on the ground. In your own pool of blood." Sam shivered.

"We thought you were a goner." Dean added with a certain sorrow.

Adam swam through his mind, trying to find out what he was last doing. He could remember thinking about Lily, while being told to get stuff from the back of the car. And that's it. Blank.

Sam and Dean left to finish salt and burning the bones, so Adam was left alone with their promise to return before nightfall. He had to stay in bed for ages, but he wasn't bored. He almost wished he was. That way he didn't have to rift through his mind, trying to remember those few minutes, he lid back on his pillow, and pushed the button for morphine in his hand.

He of course, remembered the angel. He remembered what he said, and what he had to do.  
He contemplated it for another few minutes, and then a crease appeared between his brow.

Something was weird. Did the angel erase his memory from when he went to the Impala? And if he did, Why?

Castiel. He wondered if Dean and Sam knew him.

He swore, he remembered someone shift in the background before he fell into a deep sleep.

* * *

**Thats chapter number four, and before anyone gets confused Castiel obviously did not want Adam to remember what happened. **  
**I know, I'm not letting you in on much, but thats all part of the surprise :D**  
**Reviews? Kthxbye - Foxforth. **


	5. Part of the Family

**Sorry I was so late to update. I kinda got excited when I heard about "Point of No Return" :)**  
**Again, my spelling is bad, and the grammar isnt good.**

* * *

Dean and Sam returned from the graveyard later on that day, successful.  
Teddy Rodgers spirit was put to rest, and the case was solved.

Adam, unfortunately had to spend a few weeks in the hospital. It was uncomfortable and not the best experience ever. He was questioned frequently. The carvings on his wrists, and all the bruising was quite suspicious. Oh, and the whole split head thing, that was hard to explain. All the same, the staff still wished him good luck when he left.

He slid into the back of the Impala. Sam turned around, looked him up and down, nodded, and then turned back. Dean was singing along to something Adam didnt really recognise on the radio.  
It was all fine, he told himself. Everything would be okay. The car was swerving in and out, as if to answer his last thought, and then it was set on a dead straight road. He swallowed and asked where they were going.

"Bobby's. Time to meet the brains of us." answered the, once again, joy filled voice of Dean.

Bobby Singers house was situated right next to a stacked looking junk yard. The boys stared at it, with wonder, awe, and confusion. Well, Adam did. Not so much for Sam and Dean. They were familiar to Bobby's by now.

It looked as if it was once a well kept and tidy house, but now it was gone wild. It had flecks of paint still remaining there in patches, and the window sills were gone a musty color. The amount of scrap heap, and weeds on the front lawn added to the un kept sense of the house.

After knocking on the door, they waited a few minutes. A man in jeans, a shirt, and a hunting jacket opened it. He wore a baseball cap on his head, and a bitter expression on his face.  
Adam became aware that this was the man who was an uncle to Dean ans Sam.

His eyes flickered over them. "Sam, Dean." He hesitated. "Adam.." they stayed a second longer on him than the rest, but Adam just nodded in return.  
He lead them through the hallway, and into a cluttered room. It was stacked with chairs, bookcases, pages, books, and a table. On the ceiling there was a chalked devils trap.

Dean leaned against a wall, and Sam sat on the edge of a table. Adam awkwardly stood there.  
Bobby sat down behind a sprawl of books.

"Whats up Bobby?" Sam asked.

"Ah nothin'. No leads on Lilith, no cases."

"No leads on Lilith?" Sam pressed."No storms, demonic omens?"

Bobby peered at him over a book he was now studying. "I said no, boy."

Sam just sulked, and muttered something about getting a beer.  
Bobby's eyes connected with Deans, and in response he shrugged "I don't know."

Adam shifted a little, still uncomfortable, and after a few moments of silence, said he needed to use the bathroom.

He didn't need to find where it was, but he took his time walking to it.

The bathroom was old, and all the tiles were cracked. The mirror in their was long, and for the first time in days, Adam saw his true reflection.

His hair had grown longer, it was just bellow his ears now. He felt the back of his head, and moved his fingers across the gash where he split his head. He looked up again, shaking his fringe out of his eyes. Which looked even brighter with the darkness under them. The clothes he was wearing were identical to Deans, and he only seemed to notice this now.  
For a few minutes, he stared in wonder. He looked tired and worn out, but their was a flash of hunger across his face. A deep twisted new found hunger for hunting. An so he stood there, contemplating how well he fit into the Winchester family.

Something moved behind him, and he slipped out of the daze. Turning around, he saw the a man in a trench coat.

Castiel.

"Can't I get some friggen privacy around here?" he almost spat.

Castiel ignored him. "I'm here to lay down the plan." This sentence made Adam gulp. He had almost forgotten that. Almost.

* * *

Dean paced the room. His mind once again swimming. He may have been acting all cheery, but he was worried deep down. Something was up with Adam. He didn't know how he knew it, or he didnt know why. Another thing he couldn't understated, was his bond with the kid. One day he has the kid weeping on his shoulder, the next they don't talk much. If this kept continuing, he would never find out what was wrong.

Bobby stared at Dean pacing. What an eejit, he thought.

"Could you stop doing that? Its making my head hurt." He called.

"I cant Bobby. I know there's something wrong with the kid."

"Uh, thanks Genius. If you haven't noticed. He's been through a lot, the last few weeks."

"Not that. It's like. He's up to something..I know it.. And where the heck is Sam?!"

Bobby sighed. It was if Dean had no faith in either of his brothers.

* * *

Castiel looked more stern that ever, "Do you understand me?" his voice seemed to echo in the bathroom, making it louder, and making him seem more powerful.

Adams voice shook, but he looked half confident. "Yes."

Castiel put two fingers on Adams shoulder, and he disappeared.

Adam was engulfed in darkness, and felt as though he was being pulled through some small hole, and then torn apart. He opened his eyes.  
He was standing outside a small diner. The paint was flecked, and it stood next to other various run down shops. Their was a payphone next to it, and it in stood a man and a woman. He squinted. The man was wearing a brown jacket, over torn jeans, and in one arm he held a knife. Adams eyes widened. He knew who he was.

Sam was holding up the girls wrist to his face. At first Adam thought he was kissing it, but when he drew closer, he realized he was sucking it. Sam pulled back, and failed at an attempt to wipe his mouth free of blood.  
He went for opening the payphone door, and Adam had to jump behind a wall. After waiting a few seconds, he peered around. Sam was now sitting in a red vintage car with the woman, and Adam got a closer look at her.

Maybe it was just the lighting, but Adam swore he saw her eyes turn black.

His heart raced, Castiel was right. Sam was up to something. He didn't have a chance to think it over, because the phone Dean had given him for emergencies rang. He removed it from his pocket, and flipped it open.

"H-hello?"

"Adam where the frick are you?"  
It was Dean.

Adam glanced up at the Diners sign. "I went to get food."

"Yeah, well, get your ass back here. Lily called. It wasn't Teddy's spirit that was doing it." Lily, Adam thought. He pictured here long trailing hair in his minds eye, and then snapped out of it.

"What?! Why don't you go now?"

"Because I have no idea where Sam is, and I need you kid. Where are you? I'll pick you up."

Adam told him his surroundings, and Dean said he'd be there in a few minutes. He contemplated on telling Dean what he just saw, but Castiel said he had to wait till the time was right. He sighed, and leaned back on the wall of a diner, watching cars drive by.

Life wasn't going to be easy for him, was it?

* * *

**Reviews? (:  
Love, F.  
**


	6. A shot at the Job

**Yo! Sorry, this is kinda a filler chapter but only because I'm trying to plan out the rest properly. Plus its a case with Adam :]  
**

* * *

Lily was crying on her couch, when they burst in.

"Whats wrong?" their voices dull of concern.

The girl sobbed, and silently, lifted her arms up. Adam gasped, and Dean cursed. There were several gashes on each arm. Each a rusty dried blood color and looked deep, just like Adams wrists.

"Did you do this?" Deans voice was shaky.

"I..I just.. went over, and looked in the mirror and it..just appeared.." she said through sobs. "I know you'll think im crazy, and im going insane. But im not, I know what I saw." her tone was drenched with confusion.

"We understand." Adam chipped in. "Insane's kinda our thing."

Her face held a confused look to match her voice, and Dean countered it by saying "FBI gets a lot of weird cases these days." he hesitated. "Lily..is there anyone who would want to do this?"

Her eyes widened, and then she raised her eyebrows. "I..don't think you heard me.. I said I just saw them appear."

"Are you sure you didn't see anyone? Even if it was strange, please. We want to hear it."

"Nothing.. they just...appeared.. I don't know how they got there."

Dean just sighed and said "Alright. Say what, I'll go and get you some coffee, that okay?" Adam pulled a face, then looked away.

Lily nodded. "Adam, you stay here and make sure things are OK." he added.

Adams head swirled a little bit, and he cast a swift look towards Lily, who looked helpless.

Before the door swung shut, Adam swore he heard Dean chuckle.

Brothers, he thought.

* * *

  
The eldest Winchester sat into the Impala, taking in the smell he loved. Turning the key in the ignition, he drove into the town, listening to the best of what Sam called "Mullet-Rock". But Dean wasn't heading for coffee.

He jumped out of the car, and headed for the glass doors. He reached the first shelf, and started searching. His fingers skimmed across the spines of books, reading their titles. The Winchesters knew that when things didn't exactly fit, that only one place would suffice.

Of course, Dean was not un familiar to the library, but he usually had Sams help. Well. He usually had Sam's laptop.

Taking a stack off and shoving them on to a table with a crack, he sighed and cursed Adam.

* * *

Adam sat on the couch in Lily's house awkwardly. He was thinking where exactly where he should put his hands - at his sides, or crossed, or behind his back.  
God, why did everything have to be so confusing?

He coughed, and scratched the side of his head.

Lily sat just a few inches away. She stared into the blank screen of the tv, not saying anything either. Her hands were shoved into the pockets of her jeans, still red, and her hair was tucked behind her ears.  
Her face was calm, but he knew that was only a cover up. She was probably really scared.

All of a sudden she turned and said. "So.. can I make you something, tea, coffee?"

It caught him off balance, and he stuttered a little. "Ehm, n-no thanks.. I'm f-fine." An awkward feeling rose in his throat. He lifted his hand to the side of his head again.

She nodded, and twisted her mouth. "So...your brother works for the FBI, yeah?" Adam nodded. "And what do you do?"

He opened his mouth then stopped. What did he want to be? He always wanted to do something in medicine - just like his mom. But now, he wasnt so sure.

"I.. I wanted to be a doctor." he said, a little crease appearing in his forehead.

"And now?" she pressed, her eyes seeming to get wider with fascination.

"Well, things happened, and I dont know what I want to do with my life anymore. I think I just want to be like my brother."

"An FBI agent?"

"Yeah.....sure.." Adam replied, almost laughing. "What about you?"

"My father owned a race track when he was alive. I always wanted to work there." Sorrow burnt in her eyes, and Adam almost reached out to comfort her.

"Your father.. Teddy?"

"Yeah. He died a year after I was born. Fell on a machine while working.. "

"I'm sorry."

Then he thought - he could help on the case here. Just because he wasn't with Dean didn't mean he couldn't help!

He took in the room for the first time, it was painted a light green. There was a grandfather clock in the corner, and the mantel was crammed with photos of a happy family, and of individual shots.  
Adam stood up, walked over, and inspected them.

A happy mom and dad, younger Lily sulking and - "Lily.. Who's this kid here?" he asked, turning around and raising a picture of a little boy, no older than 4.

She sniffed, and shook a little. "That's..my brother Sid."

"Wheres he now?" he inquired.

"He's..dead." she said, her eyes having that wide look again.

"Oh."

Without any hesitation she lurched into story, her words slurring a little, "My parents went out for dinner one night, leaving Sid home alone. He was asleep when they left him, and promised to be back in an hour. When they came back he was dead. He was three then.." she finished the short story with a sigh.

"I'm sorry." Adam repeated, his face pulling into a sympathetic one. "How did he die?" he added, carefully.

"He was found with stab wounds, and his arms and legs were brutally slashed." her eyes darted down. Adam gazed at her hands.

Fell on a machine while working..

It clicked.

Adam walked a distance away from Lily, picked up his cell and punched in the numbers. He waited a few rings, then a exasperated voice answered.

"Yeah?"

Adam took a sharp breath, looked around and talked into the phone. "Its me. Listen, her dad didn't kill her mom - her brother did."

* * *

**Reviews?**  
**Love, Foxforth.**


	7. The Brave, and the Rotten

**Sorry I took so long, A guy in my school passed away. Plus a lot other things were happening. My mind wasn't concentrated, but its back. Hope you enjoy :]**  


* * *

"There was a brother?" Adam almost felt Deans eyebrows raise. He heard his brother slam something and curse under his breath.

Lily moved on the couch, her posture straightening.

"Yeah. What willl I do?" he replied to his eldest brother with full faith, something Adam knew Dean hadn't felt in some time.

"What?! What is it?" Lily's face was twisted in confusion. She saw Adam nod, and he turned around.

"Where was your brother buried?" Adam asked. His voice stern, and fully serious.

"...He was buried in the graveyard near my father...why?"

" I have no time to explain!" He cried at her, then put the phone back up to his ear. "The graveyard in the village.. yeah..yeah.." he nodded to Dean's questionings. "Next to the father."

Lily stood up this time, and looked him right in the eye. "Look, I don't know you very well, but what I do know, is you cant barge into my house, demand questions and then just leave me hanging!" her voice echoed off the walls.

Adam just flipped his cell over.

This aggravated the girl, and Adam saw fury flash over her face. "Lily, listen -" he didn't get time to finish, because with a loud bang the lights cut out, leaving the room in darkness. Lily screamed, and Adam looked around. A faint "What the hell -?" could be heard under his breath. The TV flickered, picking up nothing but static, and suddenly Adam realised what was going on.

"Get behind me." he called to her, and she did so. They waited a few seconds in silence, and then the lights came back on.

Before she could even ask, Adam ordered Lily to go and get him Salt from the kitchen. He watched her eyes flame with confused anger, and then with a flick of her hair, she turned and stormed off.

Adam sighed, and sat down. His mind was burning. A first case. But could he handle it on his own? He re-assured himself that Dean was on it.

He fidgeted for a while, then looked at his watch. She had been in their nine minutes. "Lily? he called. "Lily?!" He jumped of the couch and walked into the kitchen. He turned on the light, and what he saw made his heart drop, and his stomach do a flip.

Lily was tied to a chair, her mouth bandaged, and arms tied. Her figure shaking, and tears streaming down her face. Her mouth was covered with some dirty cloth.

There was a little kid next to her, a toddler. He's skin was blue, and was dripping of water. His pupils were pure black, and the whites where gone green from, mould or rotting - Adam didn't know.

In one hand the kid held a Teddy. In the other was a butchers knife, which he was using to to carve fresh marks into Lily's arms, legs, and stomach.

Adam became aware this was the ghost of Sid. He panicked at first, feeling his heart pull again at the sight of her like this, then he remembered who he was supposed to be. His eyes sliding around the room, he caught sight of a salt tub.

The kid turned around at the sound of a new person in the room. His face was much worse when he turned to Adam. Most of his teeth were gone, and the right half of his nose was missing. But that wasn't it, it was the familiar grin that was on his face that scared him.

The ghost moved forward, advancing on him. The knife was dripping blood, which mixed with the water falling from his Grey clothing. Adam ran for the salt, but he was too late, the kid moved out of the way, and tried to stick the knife into Adams stomach. Instead it licked off his skin, tearing a gap across his chest. He felt a raging pain sear through his body, but instead of dropping to his knees like he would have, he stood up. He had to save Lily - no matter what.

He dived, and on the way, hit against a iron railing of a stove. As if it was a reflex, he tugged with all his might, and it broke free. Convenient, he thought.

He closed up on the ghost, every step he took making the pain worse. He was so close now he could see insects and maggots forming at rotting parts on the kids face. He swung the iron bar at the little boy, and missed. The ghost started to screech what to Adam, sounded like a twisted lullaby.  
Adam swung again in disgust, this time with all his might. The iron bar connected with the Ghost, and it disappeared, but Adam knew it wasn't for long. He ran over to Lily, removing the ropes around her hands.  
"Are you okay?" he asked.

She nodded, but winced in pain. He helped her up, and went for the door. When he reached out for the handle, it shut and locked, trapping them in the kitchen. They twirled around helplessly to see the boy reappear again, n. His smile contorted and turned to a snarl, and he walked slowly, dragging the knife behind him.

Adam stood in front of Lily, preparing to take the shot for her.

* * *

Dean worked as hard as he could digging up the grave.. Come on.. come on.. He thought, over and over again. His body felt as though it had been through so much, even though he had only been digging a few minutes. His mind was angry for not noticing Lily had a brother. Instead he spent three quarters of an hour in a library for nothing. Sighing, he trust the shovel into the ground with more strength.

The darkness felt like a veil around him, and the thousands of graves could hardly be seen. The shovel hit something hard.

"Jackpot" he muttered.

* * *

The kids face was close up to his now, and Adam felt Lily shake behind him. In a last minutes desperation, he glanced around for help. The salt was turned over on the floor, Adam must have dropped it, and the bar was even further away. He had no hope.. He would just have to take the shot.

Sid lifted the knife, his eyes lighting up in his disfigured face. Lily cried out, pleading with the ghost, but Adam held her back. The ghost, in a swift movement, lifted his arm up, and brought down the knife into Adams stomach.  
With a howl of pain, he dropped clutching his wound. He reached up to stop the ghost from attacking her, but something strange was happening.

Sid's face was scrunched up, as if he was about to cry, and he was writhing in pain. He opened his mouth and let out a blood curdling cry. In a flash, flames engulfed him and he melted down into the ground.

Adam looked up at Lily, his mind shaking. He saw her big blue eyes fill, and flicker down to the mark where the knife struck him.

"Thank..thank you." she whispered, her voice shaking. He sighed and closed his eyes. Letting the blackness surround him, once again

* * *

Adam sat in one of the chairs in Lily's kitchen. His brother sat next to him, trying to stitch him up. He left out a low breath, trying not to wince in pain.

"So, what you're saying is..my parents killed my brother..and he was trying to get revenge?" Lily said, putting the pieces together. She sat on the counter top with her sleeves rolled up. Dean had cleaned up her cuts already, as Adam refused to have his stab wound stitched up first. Her eyes no longer looked sad, but instead were grateful.

Adam bit his tongue and nodded. He didn't want to look down to his wound. He didn't want to know how bad it was, or how much blood he was loosing.

"I wouldn't have believed you.. if it wasn't for.." she nodded at Adam. "Thanks.."

Adams ears went red. "It was nothing." he said.

"I'm guessing you guys, aren't FBI?" she inquired playfully.

Dean chuckled, and poured something over the cut. "Not exactly.." he ruffled Adams hair, and added "Ready to go kid."

Adam stood up, his breath evening out. It was still a little sore, but it could have been worse. Lily jumped of the counter top.  
Dean got up, picked up his car keys and threw a swift look at Adam "I'll be outside."

Thanks Dean." Lily smiled.

"No problemo." He called as he shut the door behind him.

Once again, Adam was not sure what to do or say.

Lily was about to open her mouth to thank him again, but before she could he held a hand up. "Don't mention it."

Smiling, she put her hands around him gently, and before Adam noticed it he was kissing her softly.

When they broke apart, he kissed the top of her head and whispered goodbye in her ear.

Adam was starting to think Dean was right: he was a dork.

* * *

**Okay, so im not so good at writing action scenes. Sorry y'all. Review! I want to hear your opinions. please please :]**

**Laav, Foxforth.**


	8. A Piece of the Jigsaw

**Back to the main story line.** :)

* * *

When Dean and Adam arrived back at Bobbys, Sam still wasnt there.

"Are you saying he never came back at all?" Deans voice had a hint of annoyence in it.

Bobby just sat in the chair near the fire and raised his eyebrows. Adam knew what was coming, and decided it was time to go to bed.

He threw a single, "Im off guys." and left the scene.

The room he was staying in was small. He had't slept in what felt like ages, but Adam knew it was only a day. He hesitated at first, thinking about his last dream.

He still couldnt fit the pieces back together. A yellow eyed demon. A angel with a mission. A brother with an addiction to demon bood.

While thinking, he lay down on the soft surface of the bed. His mind felt light and heavy. He could hear Dean and Bobby fighting in the other room.

He felt himself slip into a dreamy sleep.

'Sam Winchester was talking with a girl with long brown hair in a hotel room. He sat on the bed, and she kneeled infront of him on the floor.

Sam smiled, as she moved the blade along her palm, and raised it to his mouth. He sucked on it for a few moments, then he pulled back.

Blood trickled down his face. "Not long before your ready to ice Lilith, Sam." she whispered softly.' 

Adam opened his eyes, he could feel his head burning with pain. What was that? Was it..real?

A voice next to him spoke. "Yes, that was real." He jumped, and turned on the light on the locker next to him.

Castiel was standing over him, with the same blank expression as always. "The times now, Adam."

Adam felt his heart drop, and he was sure Castiel did too.

"Remember what I told you would happen? If we dont go through with this, you'll end up just like Sam."

Adam's mind surfed back to the dream on the pier. "Why..why would Azazel put demon blood in me, aswell as Sam?"

"We do not know yet, Adam." Castiel said, as blank as ever.

He sat up, and realized his nose was bleeding. "Are you sure it will work? he asked.

Castiel rummaged in his pockets, and withdrew a vial. He handed it to Adam. "Of course." Adam looked at it for a few minutes. It was a pearly liquid, and it's smell was inticing.

"Drink." The angel instructed him. He lifted it to his mouth, and in one gulp, swallowed it all. The taste was un describable.

Adam felt its warmth travel through his body, and under his eyelashes he looked at Castiel.

"How long will it take?"

"The reaction will last 48 hours. You will continue to have those visions, and you will, of course hunger for it." the word hunger echoed around him.

Adam gulped. "So what do I do next?"

"You sit back and let the two bloods destroy eachother."

"What happens if it doesnt work out well?" He wasnt sure if he wanted to know..

"If the Demon blood overthrows the Angel blood, we will have no choice but to kill you."

* * *

**Finally. Ive been building up to that point for ages. Review?**  
**3 Foxforth**.


End file.
